The All Mighty Receiver
by ploxytomatoes2016
Summary: "Pierre was very serious, not much fun, and a worrier and tattletale, too. ' Have you checked the rules, Jonas' Pierre was always whispering solemnly." (Lowry 50). Pierre's thoughts of Jonas' sudden departure form the Community.
1. Chapter 1

The All Mighty Receiver

_"Pierre was very serious, not much fun, and a worrier and tattletale, too. 'Have you checked the rules, Jonas' Pierre was always whispering solemnly." (Lowry 51)._

Hatred, no vexation_. Not even,_ Pierre thought. He felt frustration; was his frustration a result of his community's inability to track down the fugitives? No, deemed Pierre, he was frustrated because he did not know the motives for the all mighty Receiver's departure. For the first time in Pierre's life, of twelve years, he felt cheated by his community. The incident of Jonas' escape did not instigate this feeling of betrayal. No, it started at the Ceremony of Twelve where every eleven would receive their Assignment, establishing their role in the Community.

Pierre was that boy who was branded as "tattletale" during school. Pierre did not look upon himself as a tattletale; he thought he was helping his fellow classmates grow to become the perfect citizen. Pierre took pride in his memorization of the Book of Rules and that he knew the school curriculum better than his instructors. Every waking moment of his life was filled with constant anticipation for the day he would turn twelve, for the day he would show his true potential and make a difference in his revered Community. But the day that he anticipated for his whole life was a bitter disappointment. The day of the ceremony was Pierre's time to shine but the spotlight was embezzled by the unworthy, aloof, Jonas. Jonas, the boy who broke rules, who never fit in, who seemed unnecessary, was bestowed with the highest honor given in the community. Jonas was given the assignment of the Receiver. The fact that Jonas was selected as Receiver boggled Pierre's intricate mind. Pierre felt betrayed, he felt cheated, for the first time he felt weak.

The Community that betrayed Pierre was now in shambles and Pierre's frustrations only grew. Left to right his neighbors, instructors, elders, were collapsing with anguish, with agony. Pierre's gaunt feet dragged him to the sanctuary he came across when he was a mere Seven. The melodious flaps and the violin playing grasshoppers filled the air. Steam was leaving his red ears and his usually placid expression turned sour.

"How could you? How could you leave us to fend for ourselves! How could you leave us to fight against the evils that were unknown, and the new pain that was discovered? Have you not wallowed in your own guilt?" Pierre clamored with distress, with exhaustion. He had given up; the confusion had left him brain-dead. Pants left Pierre's tired body and the boy who "knew everything" was once again proven wrong.

Laughter, suddenly, echoed in Pierre's mind and Pierre felt the on comings of another released memory. He heard exuberant cries of joy and smelled the aroma of freshly baked _bread_. Puzzled was the emotion that palled over Pierre. He thought that all the released memories were filled with pain, like the excruciating shark bite he endured few hours ago. But this was unlike the pain, this was joy, comfort, Pierre saw two children chasing butterflies and collapsing with laughter. He saw the golden, four-legged animal lick the mama's cheek. He saw the flames. Not flames of rage but of comfort and warmth. He saw _love. _ And just like that the fog had cleared and Pierre saluted to the all mighty receiver.

* * *

**I would love to hear some feedback from my fellow readers through reviews, pm, etc. I feel that this sort of fanfic was lacking in _The Giver_ archive and hoping if you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did. R&R**

**~ ploxytomatoes**


	2. Chapter 2

Pierre basked in the admiring glances he received for his recent triumph, "Change Day". A day where the citizens acknowledged the flaws of their old community and the consequences, a day where the citizens would vow to persevere through the pain and join together for the better good, to change. The day dedicated to accept the challenges and to accept the struggle lying ahead. Pierre fought day and night for this day, the day that marked a new chapter in the Community. Pierre satisfied with his accomplishment sauntered through the streets to his beloved family of five.

"Dada," little Aba shouted with delight. Pierre's usual apprehensive expression turned to one filled with glee as he picked up his daughter and threw her up in the air.

"Look Dada," Aba instructed while pointing at a peculiar wooden board._ Sled_, muttered Pierre. On the sled was a fruit of some sort, an apple, attached with a red ribbon. The sled looked disfigured. Pierre peered closely and he saw it, on the sled was a word, beautifully carved, _Remember._


End file.
